Changelog 1.136
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.136 will take place on Thursday, October 4th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For the detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Improvements *Following the standalone battles, Daily Challenges can now offer a new task for you: standalone negotiations! These work very similar to negotiations in the Guild Expeditions and challenge you to find the right combination of resources to win! Changes We have adjusted the way quests that ask you to pay coins, goods or supplies are handled. Players in the Virtual Future and who have participated in our latest events have already seen this change. We have expanded it to the rest of the game now. The new system is a part of a wider set of changes that will allow us to make quests more varied by asking for several different things, or making it possible to fulfill a quest in more than one way. That said, we are aware that some players have raised concerns related to an additional click needed to fulfill the "pay"-type quests. We have decided to go ahead with this change nevertheless, because we believe that pros outweigh cons. In addition to being able to introduce more variety to quests, we will avoid confusing less experienced players. This was sometimes the case especially with "pay"-type quests, when the amount of available resources dropped below required amounts, and the progress bar - previously full - suddenly regressed. One of the ways in which we will be able to offer more variety is that it will allow us to use "pay"-type quest conditions with quests that provide alternate ways of completion, once we release our improved visualization for alternate conditions. That improved handling will come with this year's Halloween event. Bugfixes *In the HTML5 version of the game, certain windows such as group chats could sometimes show a blank space instead of their content. This has been corrected. *It was possible to attempt to sell parts of the Arctic Harbor, which resulted in an internal error when the ship was out to sea. It's now no longer possible to attempt this. *We have found and adjusted some animations which should improve performance in the city for some players, especially if the game is kept open for a longer period of time. *When collecting the additional rewards gathered from crew members with the "Scavenger"-skill, the reward window will now show the amount of additional good gained. *The small informational pop-ups in the city after constructing a building will now show the current amounts when a building cost reduction is active from your guild. *We have made some improvements to the look and feel of Fragments in the game such as avoiding the icon overlapping the text. *After a supported Great Building has gained a level, the amount of blueprints wasn't always immediately updated. They should now change right away when viewing your Great Building. *The "help" button in the Guild Expeditions did a strange animation when the info screen was closed. This animation has now been removed. Mobile This is the mobile section of the changelog. These are things that you won't see on the desktop version of the game or only concern the mobile interface or functionality. Keep in mind that the time the mobile update becomes available depends on the stores and can be some days after the release of the browser version. So don't be surprised if you don't see the update on your devices just yet! *When switching worlds, the price and amount of expansions is displayed correctly again. *Special residential buildings will now once again show the correct icon for their productions. External Links Official changelog Official changelog (mobile) Category:Changelog